


落入DJD手里的漂移

by Shigure_xx



Series: 阴暗面 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drug Use, Forced interfacing, M/M, Multiplayer, Ratchet/Drift premise, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, no apology to anyone though, very terrible I know it clearly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: Title what title? Plot what plot?黑化，巨黑，污，作者极其恶劣，全部都是糟糕的幻想，救漂前提的DJD漂和药漂强制对接，多人，虐待，监禁，身体/精神伤痛，用药，黏糊糊脏兮兮，失禁，直播（？）能预警的我都预警了，觉得不行的朋友请自觉关闭别说我没提醒你一个充满私设的和平暴政号，我没带钢镚，我觉得她一个小姑娘被牵扯进这个不太好，再加上我想见见药师，嗯漂移最后会好的相信我，以及老威也没事儿（作者唯一的良知）





	落入DJD手里的漂移

**Author's Note:**

> 每一段之间没有必然的时间连续性，中间发生什么了？我不知道

一.

他说什么？

沃斯扫了一眼被死死压制的漂移，用古赛博坦语冷飕飕地问道，似乎对胶着的现状不太满意。

塔恩于是放开一只手，另一只手仍然钳着剑士的脖子，回头向黑白两色的狙击枪翻译了一下。“我知道你们DJD那一套，来吧。”

看来我们的前霸天虎还没彻底忘了自己究竟从哪儿来。塔恩说罢，又缓缓转过身去，透过面具盯着漂移，他巨大的阴影完全笼罩了被按在地上的白色机体，发出了一声隐约而柔和的低笑。

死锁。塔恩咀嚼似地念出这个名字。和你相遇实属意外，我们本来是想杀上飞船处决威震天的。

漂移的挑衅没有立刻奏效，他知道霸天虎制裁部门有更大的目标，但他并不是只为了他们的联合舰长才选择的这条路的。他计算着时间，补天士他们已经从这颗星球上启程出发有一阵了，他偷溜出船这件事应该还没被发现，而DJD现在也不可能再追得上寻光号，他松了口气，清楚接下来会发生什么事情不代表他丝毫不感到恐惧，所以他保持沉默，紧咬着牙等着这五个疯子决定是把他投进泰萨拉斯的胸口绞碎，还是由塔恩亲自动手引爆他的火种——不管哪个都不怎么样。

塔恩把他拎到半空中——漂移的双腿严重受损，他相信其中一条腿的关节已经扭脱了，在刚才的战斗里他受伤严重，后背也有伤口，能量液滴滴答答流了一地，他耐着性子关掉一串损害报告和低能量水平警告，用全部精力来保持清醒，尽管这种清醒令他头晕目眩。

塔恩没有着手开始一些能够处死他的行动。

“威震天和寻光号一起跑了。”他慢慢地说。DJD的另外四个人只是安静地听着，没人提出异议，而这就让塔恩每句话之间的短暂沉默显得尤为骇人。“这个俘虏对我们会有一些价值。”

可不是吗。首先回应他的人是卡隆，他看上去对留人一命这件事不感兴趣，但俘虏？性质又不那么一样了对吗。“所以我们会把你带上飞船，”他替塔恩向漂移解释了一下，表情很是兴致勃勃。“然后我们会做一些应该对俘虏做的事情。”

“比如这个？吃我一踢？”

漂移尽全力用膝盖踢中了卡隆的胸口，突出的膝关节与涡轮装置凶猛撞击，发出刺耳的开凿般的声音，卡隆自然没想到这家伙看上去奄奄一息，倒还有力气突然袭击，他措手不及，退了两步险些摔倒，海拉斯托住了他。

“很好。”卡隆咬牙切齿。你会明白的，炉渣。

 

 

寻光号上一片混乱。

混乱主要是由坐立不安、喋喋不休的补天士和一个沉默却暴躁的救护车制造的，漂移失踪了，反应最强烈的就是他俩，这不奇怪，全船的人都知道剑士和舰长的狐朋狗友情，以及和首席医官的火伴关系。救护车提议他开一艘穿梭机像上次那样去把人找回来——奇怪，这次他有什么理由要走？他边在舰桥来来回回踱步边带点气急败坏地问通天晓，而后者没有搜索到任何理由。补天士对此则有不同的看法，他认为应当由舰长带领精英卫队——他自顾自指定了几个人——和他一起返回上个星球去找人。

这份混乱过了相当长的一段时间仍丝毫没有得到平息的，而这时威震天在主控室呼叫补天士，寻光号收到了一条强制通信线路。

他们纷纷冲进主控室的时候联合舰长的脸色很不好看，是DJD，他嘟哝着说，极不情愿是由他来宣布这个消息，他们抓了漂移。他向侧让开，塔恩那张紫色霸天虎脸就那么令人不快地占据了整张屏幕。

“你这个病毒流水线上造的脑模块活该重锻化成铁水的恶心炉渣！”补天士在第一瞬间花式开骂，令人惊讶地，救护车则用甚至比通天晓还快的速度阻止了补天士继续大放厥词，他的声音有一点难以察觉的虚弱，言辞冷静地问那边的DJD头子黑进寻光号通讯的目的是什么。

塔恩用一种堪比悦耳的声音笑了笑，不愧是大名鼎鼎救护车，他说，我们只有一个条件，用活的威震天来换死锁——漂移，你们这么叫他，对吧。“我知道我们的俘虏比那位联合舰长受欢迎得多，这样的交换并不难办。”

“这不是——”补天士没说下去，被打断了。

“交接时间定在一周后，因为那是DJD追上寻光号的时间。”塔恩对汽车人们做了个噤声的手势，而他慢条斯理地继续讲下去，如果到时我们没得到想要的，我们将屠遍整艘寻光号。

“但期间你们要保证漂移的安全，如果我看到我的船员有一点刮痕——”补天士这会儿终于能厉声说出些正经话了，但是塔恩不容置喙地、令人恼怒地再次打断了他。我们可是DJD。他说，仍慢条斯理地。但在听的所有人都感到了一些不愉快的因素，尤其是救护车。

“我相信我们的医生会保住他的小命。”塔恩逐渐拉远了镜头，在逐渐露出来的背景中有个白色的机体毫无生气地倒在地上，画面十分模糊。“但是我们没有理由不虐待俘虏，现在我想是时候给你们看看死锁的状态了。”

救护车几乎是在漂移出现在画面里的瞬间同时开始破口大骂，用词比补天士还要激烈一百倍，补天士和威震天则试图在镜头真的转向漂移之前挡住影像，所有人都明白那肯定不会是什么好画面，他们可不想让一把年纪的救护车气得发疯，而通天晓——哦火种源，感谢他们伟大的大副，使尽浑身解数把疯狂挣扎咒骂的救护车拖出了主控室，这下两位舰长总算能松半口气。

他们最多也就只能松半口气。然后补天士的手紧紧地攥住了控制台一角，硬生生在那儿掰开了一条裂缝。

他和威震天谁都没说话。

漂移了无声息地躺在地面上，一条腿以诡异的角度折向一边，身上遍布伤口和能量液……还有其他的液体，次级交换液和循环废液。紧接着他们看到了漂移同样沾满了混合液体的对接部件和大腿，还有一些同样的内容正从他暴露在镜头下的对接口中缓慢地淌出来。

谢天谢地，通讯终断了。

补天士发誓如果塔恩刚才再保持视频连接哪怕多一秒钟，他就会立刻砸了主控室的电脑。

 

 

二.

漂移在被带上和平暴政号之后始终一言不发，他已经认定不管发出什么声音都不会对现状有帮助，DJD把他身上全部的武器都搜出来叮叮咣咣扔在地上——十四把刀！尽是些花拳绣腿——他们如此评价。

“我要这把剑。”药师指了指武器堆里个头最大、最华丽的那一件。“别问我为什么……私人恩怨。”

漂移在药师带走火种巨剑的时候发出了上船以来的第一句怒骂，不过很快被泰萨拉斯捏住了脖子。唔。绞碎机发出了个不怎么满意的音节，漂移被他掐得运行回路紊乱，颈部线路在压力下电流乱窜，他发出了一点比起呻吟，更像是阻塞的呛咳声。然后沃斯冷冰冰地走上前，向他伸出了一只劲瘦的手。

在沃斯用可算是绅士的手法掀掉剑士雪白的对接面板时，漂移只是感受到了一点隐约与迟钝的厌恶——强制对接，然后被丢到一旁，如果DJD的目的就是在和寻光号交接之前在他这个俘虏身上占尽便宜，他并不是没见识过这个，算不上无法忍受，只要捱过毫无快感的对接就行了。在他这样想的同时沃斯已经把两根手指插入他的接口，粗略潦草地扩张了一下，效果一般，但沃斯仿佛也不是很在意，将自己送了进去——很疼，但不是非常难捱，漂移尽量忽略掉体内进进出出的异物感，把注意力放到自己右腿外侧一道深深的伤口上，那里其实更疼，任何一处伤口都比对接更疼，他在低能量水平中静默而昏沉地想，可至少战损不会给他带来那样强烈的屈辱感。

泰萨拉斯这会儿也放开了他的脖子，转而掐着他的下巴打开了自己的前面板，放出来的那东西成功地让漂移难以将注意力继续放在自己的伤口上了，绞碎机的体型不言而喻，那根输出管恐怕还没完全加压就已经尺寸可观，泰萨拉斯掰开他的嘴，把头部塞进去，然后毫无节制地捅到底端，一路凶狠而强烈地撑开他的喉咙和摄食管道，仿佛那并不是一个赛博坦人的脖子而是个质地柔韧的对接口似的。泰萨拉斯很爽快地哼了一声，然后他开始在漂移口中进出和加压，漂移的嘴巴被撑开到极限，颈部软甲在极度扩张下浮现出缝隙，而泰萨拉斯还在用手恶意挤压着喉管和发声器，非要听俘虏发出耻辱不堪的悲鸣不可。

漂移硬是忍耐着自己一言不发，发声器在蹂躏中不断向他传递着痛觉和损坏，泰萨拉斯毫不顾及地在他的喉咙深处搅动，并且非常乐于看到他痛苦的表情。漂移在期间下意识地向后退缩，却看上去仿佛成了在迎合身后的沃斯。

古赛博坦语爱好者发出了几声阴恻恻的笑声，抓着漂移的胯最后把自己往里送了几次，随即在他的次级油箱里释放了，而漂移的节点饱受蹂躏，却几乎没有算是被彻底激活过。很痛，很难在这种被强迫的情况下真的有所反应……他在沃斯退出去的时候这样想。或许激活对接系统会让他感觉从生理上好受一些，但芯理上则明显不会。

做不到，这他渣的实在是太不可能了，他在意识到接手他后接口的下一个人是塔恩之后几近崩溃地扭动挣扎起来，一前一后插着这样的尺寸他简直怀疑自己会被捅个对穿。而在此之前，问题则是塔恩要怎么进来。

塔恩看上去不是担心这个问题的人，他对蛮力进入的态度和漂移不太一致，更何况沃斯的一部分对接液正流淌在这个小接口里，这让漂移实际上处于一种亮晶晶、湿漉漉的诱人状态。塔恩掰开剑士那两条流线型的大腿，也不在乎漂移还能不能保持平衡，对着那处润泽的小洞口猛地一挺腰，管子立刻进去大半截。漂移像触了电一样剧烈地反弓身体，被来自身后的撞击向前推，嘴唇狠狠压过泰萨拉斯的输出管底盘，由于巨大的喉部压力他的整颗头颅都可以说是一片空白。

他的发声器自发爆出一声尖锐的哀鸣，这根本不是对接，他绝望地想，这就是DJD是虐俘游戏罢了。但泰萨拉斯很喜欢他发出的短促声音，于是他变本加厉地玩弄漂移的颈部，手指尖抠进软甲，肆意揉捏着，但漂移打定主意不再发声，这只徒增了施虐者的乐趣，很快能量液就从脆弱的软甲缝隙中流出来。泰萨拉斯不太高兴，但他的输出管对俘虏紧致的喉咙还算满意，他闷哼一声，将交换液直接射到了漂移的摄食管内，漂移逃无可逃，梗着脖子被迫喝下去。

“次级能量液也算是能量了。我们这是在救你的命，你说是吗，死锁……你能量流失还挺严重的。”

塔恩跪在漂移身后，从泰萨拉斯手中接过漂移的重心控制权，对他轻声细语，而输出管则用一种和轻柔相去甚远的力度破开对接通道柔软的内壁，无情地向内挤压。如果说青丘的插入还算可以忍受的话，那塔恩则完全被划分在痛不欲生的范围里。DJD的头子用一只大手钳着他，用力禁锢着他，用很好听的声音对他说，还是太紧了，是吗？放松，放松自己，不然我不介意用其他极端的方法帮你一把……我们这里有个救护车的老对头，他应该很乐意帮你做个小手术。

漂移身体紧绷，尽自己最大可能蜷缩起上半身，现在是塔恩一个人的独享时间，于是他得以双手撑地支撑自己，试图放松身体——这根本就不可能，塔恩那根粗大的管子在他的体内凶狠地冲撞着，浮凸的螺纹一次次刮过次级油箱入口，顶端则在油箱里制造钝痛和能量液的翻搅。我要死了，漂移想，他渣的，我怎么就没能战死呢。可是塔恩的双臂几近柔情地抱着他，让他贴近自己，坐在自己腿上，然后在他的耳边哼唱起小曲来。漂移的身体感受起来实在是太好了，他年轻又健康，有整合齐备的电路和紧凑咬合的轴承与齿轮，机体精致而有力，组成身体与四肢的每一寸金属纤维都平滑柔韧，塔恩爽快得不行，连哼出的曲子都带着点发颤的尾音。其他四个人交换了一下眼神，他们的老大这会儿比看上去的还要兴奋。

“你的火种伴侣从没有插到过这种位置，我能感觉得到，那里很软，炽热，稚嫩……死锁，哦不，漂移，如果这样叫能让你感觉对一些的话。”塔恩开始用他魅力磁性的声音在漂移的音频接收器旁边低语，众所周知他的一大乐趣就是用声音玩弄自己的猎物，只不过今天他没打算让手里这家伙火种自爆，他有别的想法。

“感觉到了吗？你的次级油箱很敏感，它在颤抖，它需要更多刺激，对吗？回答我……不肯用嘴，那么就用身体。”像是配合自己说的话，他向内缓慢而坚定地一顶，在最深处翻搅、碾磨着撑开内壁。漂移为此大口喘息着，像被玩坏一样挂在塔恩身上，他的火种开始跳得快了，塔恩是否正在玩弄他的火种？他在巨大的混沌中感到了不知所措，隐约希望自己不要过分失态，而塔恩突然伸手抚上他的前挡板，微微用力，他尽全力压下自己可能会的任何声音，惊呼，或者是渴望的痛叫，但他却压不下来自自己腹部深处的温暖痉挛，一股热流冲刷下去，大量的润滑液分泌出来，即刻填补了塔恩的输出管与他被极度拓开的对接通道之间的全部缝隙。

塔恩有点惊讶地用一只空着的手摸了摸两人的连接处，心情好得不能再好地轻笑起来。你这不是也挺爽，他说，然后开始了激烈的抽插，他的输出管暴虐地撞过漂移身体里的每一个节点，每一处敏感带，碾压、冲撞它们，而这幅度让漂移怀疑塔恩之前根本就没算是在对接，并且与刚才不同的是，现在漂移接口里的水声简直大得刺耳。然后毫无征兆地，他像是要把自己折断似地挣动自己的身体，交换液从他的前挡板缝隙中逐渐溢出来，他剧烈地过载了。

塔恩就着正在疯狂收缩挺动的漂移继续他自己的动作，把漂移举起离开他的身体，再凶狠地刺入，他这样做了十几次，而期间漂移的光学镜不受控制地瞪大、溢出稀薄的清洁液，他一直在无声地剧烈挣扎，这让塔恩不得不死死掐住他的双手。最后塔恩重新推动他摆成跪好的姿势——他几乎就直接瘫倒了——然后最后一次重重撞进去，在漂移的身体里爽翻天地过载，而跪在他身体下面的漂移则发出了一声很奇怪的窒息声，整个人立刻僵在那里。

一些其他的液体冲淡了他自己刚刚射出的对接液，现在从他的前挡板旁边滴漏出来。

爽到失禁了。

塔恩从漂移身体里撤出来，把他丢在一边，半是好笑，半是好气地观赏漂移被自己的循环废液浇遍了腿根的景象。

爽到失禁都不肯发出点好听声音，这可真是够让人讨厌的。不过不管怎样，他还是内线呼叫了药师。修好他，他命令道，但是别让他太好了。

 

 

三. 

药师当然有各种办法让漂移活着，却活得不那么好，而且他乐得看这个年轻剑士对他怒目而视。

“你猜那天塔恩给寻光号下最后通牒的时候救护车有没有看见你那副样子……啧，不知道他感受如何？”

药师扣下了漂移的巨剑，装饰在医疗室的墙上，这几乎要让漂移气得发疯，却拿他毫无办法。

漂移被牢牢束缚在医疗床上，药师只保证他活命，却不修复他的伤口。每次漂移被DJD们折腾到下线，破破烂烂地送到药师这里的时候，他总能重新让他们可怜的俘虏上线，不管他乐不乐意，然后就那样用束缚带捆着漂移，在医疗床上享用他一次，或者几次。

药师将他按着，从背后进入他——总是背后，然后在强制对接的过程中和他聊聊救护车，漂移能做的只有咬着牙，发出暴怒的咆哮。你没有资格提起救护车……！

他几乎要挣断束缚，但他太虚弱了，连日加剧的伤痛和能量匮乏不给他丝毫翻盘的可能，药师伏在他身上，发出愉快的笑声。

“尽管嘴硬吧，小子。”

 

 

四. 

 

比起对接口，卡隆更喜欢享用漂移形状好看的输出管，但他不满足于只是用微弱电流刺激漂移让他充能来服务自己，他喜欢操控电流的感觉，他也喜欢听俘虏的惨叫声。

尽管漂移在其他大部分的强制对接中都保持了基本的沉默，但在卡隆骑在他的输出管上爽得要死地故意释放高压电流时，他终于扭动着惨叫出来，他的喊声太过凄惨以至于沃斯很受不了地把自己关进了实验室，而塔恩只能在这一切结束之后继续呼叫药师。

来看看能不能修修这个……他听上去有点无奈。

 

 

五.

漂移几乎是被浸泡在清洗液中——说是浸泡也不太准确，虽然在塔恩他们看来这家伙只是了无生气地躺在一片浅蓝色的水泊中，但沃斯发誓他绝对在几个塞时前看到了药师把清洁液管的一端直接塞进了漂移的对接口，否则那疯子医生要怎么解释他那句“他现在从里到外都像出厂时一样干净”这句话？

塔恩在默默的惊叹中怀疑地望向药师，他踢了踢脚下的机体问，他还活着吗？

药师对此的回答是肯定的。他蹲下去，把两根手指塞进漂移嘴里，撬开仔细看了看。“看样子他是把全部清洁液都吐干净之后才昏迷的。”这挺好，药师愉快地耸了耸肩。“我开着水流足足倒灌了他一个塞时，这小子就差把次级油箱也吐出来了。”

塔恩跟着蹲下，观赏似地翻动漂移伤痕累累的身体。“保证他随时都能上线，药师。”

这对于药师来说并不难，DJD的五个人都必须承认这一点，而这也确实给了他们足够的乐趣——只要漂移没有当即死亡，那么不管他们怎么折腾，最后只要丢给药师，那家伙总有办法救回跑车一条命，用药师自己的话说，他很乐意看到自己的死对头救护车的火种伴侣在他的手术台上再次苏醒之后的绝望表情，只不过他向来没有耐心认真修复那些人为制造出的伤口，他喜欢看漂移因为疼痛而挣扎颤抖的样子。

只不过，“卡隆，”药师尽量礼貌地提醒道：“如果你继续用高压电持续刺激输出部件的话，恶化的管线烧焦问题可能真的会要了他的命。”

“你是缺替换零件了还是怎么？修一下不就得了。”卡隆对这个话题显然不是很感兴趣，他肩头的天线威胁似地闪起了电流的火花。

“没。”医生妥协地摇头。“我只是懒得修。”

 

 

 

六.

听说你以前是个瘾君子，死锁。

塔恩站在漂移面前，心情很好地看着他，漂移的机体状况勉强到达能上线的水平，他蜷缩着侧躺在地上，光镜模糊地透出一丝暗淡的蓝色，像是在费力辨认说话的人——其实没什么必要，他的音频接收器在暴力中几乎损坏了，他能听到的内容极其有限，而且他也必然没有精力做出任何反应。

他一动不动地躺着，塔恩没有命令泰萨拉斯把他搬来搬去的，这让他能保持一个不那么疼的姿势好一会儿，算是个喘息之机。他感觉到自己的油箱和能量转置舱全部空空如也，运行界面弹出的报告则显示连他的次级油箱都空了，随即他想起了他是如何在看似永无止尽的舱室逆流中被彻底洗刷干净，直到现在喉咙和摄食管，以及腹部深处的某些地方还在火辣辣地疼。他默默忍受了一会儿再次生还的绝望感，然后微弱地抬头，看到所有人都在的瞬间不安地呜咽了一声。

我们想到了一些新玩法。塔恩说。

药师调配了改良型电路增压分子溶液，应该能让你好好享受一会儿。塔恩说完，举起一支注射器，芯满意足地看到漂移的面部表情变成了纯粹的恐慌。

不管你用什么方法求我停手，答案都是不。

站在一边的海拉斯挑了挑眉，和卡隆对视了一下，不难看出他们的老大芯情好得几乎要唱起歌了。

在漂移被注射了药剂的三秒钟之内，DJD们简直像好奇宝宝似地，五对光镜——不算卡隆，加上药师——紧盯着他，而漂移在这短短的时间里只是痛苦地沉吟了一声，他知道很快他就会失去对自己的控制，没有人比他更清楚这种毒药会使人丧失自我到何种程度，而目前来看，这表明他正在逐渐丧失自己能够抓住的最后一点尊严。他即将再次被电路增压剂毁掉一切，而且这一次更加无法挽回。

三秒钟后，他在巨大的绝望中剧烈地抽搐起来，机体在地上翻滚扭曲了几下，然后在无声的挣扎中他突然下线，落回地面上，一动不动了。

他休克了——别这么看我。药师勇敢地回看向正在大惊小怪的DJD们。塔恩之前管那一针叫改良型了吗？要我说那其实是增强型。

现在怎么办。塔恩挽着胳膊，隔着面具看地上的漂移。他需要急救吗？我们不能真的把他弄死了。

药师无事一身轻地摇了摇头。你们只需要等着瞧。

所以他们走到旁边的一张桌子旁边坐下，在塔恩提醒他们又到了开自我总结会的日子的同时一心二用地看着脸朝下栽在那的漂移。这段时间过得很快，很快卡隆就向沃斯提问道——也不在乎他到底听没听懂——他不会在休克状态下自己变回一辆跑车吧，如果真的这样了，你能把他掰回tf形态吗。

还没等沃斯对这一大段话有所反应或者看向塔恩，漂移在地上动了起来，无意识地，缓慢地动了动，然后众人都清楚地听到了一声喘息，充满欲望的那种。再然后，他开始摩擦自己的双腿。

海拉斯是第一个站起来的，因为漂移的双腿正对着他的方向，而那两条优美修长的腿实在是磨蹭得过于色情了，就好像漂移只靠扭动自己就能让自己过载了一样。

你没说这是一针催情剂啊。海拉斯向药师嘟哝道，我以为他会失控然后试着挖出自己的火种之类的……虽然这样也不错。

这当然不是催情剂。药师惊异、同时又惊喜地说。我想是这小子在电路增压的状况下自己产生了正在和什么人、我是说某个人对接的幻觉……他充满快意地笑起来，目光中充满鄙夷，我还是头一次见这么饥渴的家伙。

骚货。

卡隆很开心地甩出这个词。海拉斯倒是对此没说什么，他没走上前去，也没坐回去，而是站原地欣赏了一小会儿。后来就连他也觉得漂移再这么拧下去就要成为历史上第一个在幻觉里把腰扭断的tf了，而暂时他们之中还没人想浪费这把好腰，所以他走上前去，蹲下，伸手在漂移的腿间探了一把。

Wow，他赞叹了一声，然后扭头对塔恩说，老大，他湿透了。

塔恩对这个结论没有表现出丝毫惊讶，他扫了一眼海拉斯简直是呼之欲出的输出管，就说了一句话。别浪费我们的时间。

海拉斯的输出管基本上是弹出来的，然后他跪下，抬起漂移的腰，就那么迫不及待地把自己塞进了对方的接口里。与其是塞，应该是说靠蛮力凶狠地撞了进去，因为不管漂移有多湿，那个湿软的小接口的容纳能力终究有限，而海拉斯的尺寸，不提也罢，总之所有人都听到了管子和软金属通道发出了简直是恐怖的摩擦声，漂移在迷乱中发出了毫无节制的惨叫——这当然让海拉斯更激动了，毕竟这个剑士在之前的大部分时间里都沉默得仿佛一具死尸，他们试了很多种方法，也没能让他在对接过程中发出声音来。

海拉斯在湿润和紧箍这两种感受中体会了很短暂的一段时间，然后他开始动，抽出来一截的时候他很愉快地意识到湿润的其中一部分来自于他制造的能量液渗出，然后他试着更深地捅回去，他流水线的，海拉斯在心里骂，漂移和他第一次干他的时候一样那么紧，用在内部的记忆合金一定很高级，现在这个红白两色的剑士在他的输出管上随波逐流，他每向内捅一下漂移就发出一声颤颤的叫喊，虽然不知道电路增压剂到底给了他什么幻觉，但现在海拉斯能感到漂移在收缩自己的接口，毫无抗拒地试图夹紧他。

哦我的个火种源啊……

海拉斯的脑模块在意识到漂移真的在被取悦到的瞬间静滞了两秒。然后他把两根手指贴近漂移湿漉漉的银色接口，感受着那里的主动吸纳，他完全凭本能驱动，发疯似地挺动自己，漂移的上半截身体以勉强的姿势搭在地面上，他俯身靠近他，问他现在操他的人是谁。

漂移的光镜中神色迷离，满溢无处可去的情欲，他在那根几乎要钉死自己的输出管上辗转身体，喘息深深浅浅，充满渴望，他努力抬起自己，攀着海拉斯的一条胳膊哑声喊Ratty。

沃斯和泰拉萨斯这会儿几乎都坐不住了，输出管涨得发疼，几乎就打算上去打断海拉斯的美妙独享，但听到漂移喊这个名字，DJD所有人全都不怀好意地、同时带着点同情似地笑了起来。活久见啊炉子，你被这家伙当替身了，感觉如何。

感觉当然是不怎么样，虽然在意料之中漂移不可能对他们中的任何一个人发情，但海拉斯的脸还是越来越黑——尽管如此，作为他们之中胸怀最宽阔的一位成员，海拉斯并没立刻决定升温从接口开始熔了这个tf，但他仍然没什么好气。他把自己的管子抽出来，拽着漂移翻了个面让他脸朝下趴在地上，然后狠狠向里一顶。

这动作几乎让他顶到了前所未有的深度，漂移立刻带着哭腔凄惨地喊出来，尾音颤抖得仿佛什么东西化在里面了一样，海拉斯对这个反应表示很满意，于是他又这么干了两回，这下漂移喊得连塔恩都坐不住了，站起来就要过去。

等等！

海拉斯突然大喊一声，把众人都吓了一跳，在卡隆以为他打算为了一个小婊子跟老大翻脸的这么个节骨眼上，海拉斯惊叹着倒抽了一口气，然后像是刚刚熔化了一个霸天虎叛徒那么爽似的狂笑不止。在塔恩忍不住想叫停他的发疯行为的时候，他看向了药师，用看天才的目光盯着他，药师心里发毛，僵硬着腿往后退了一步。

然后所有人都听见海拉斯说。

炉渣，他的孕育舱被激活了。

**Author's Note:**

> 药师和卡隆的两段非常概要，因为我写不动了，又觉得药漂不写不行，所以语言水平急转直下（你  
> 至于卡隆，他是小天使，我实在下不了手搞他_(:з」∠)_  
> 其实DJD都挺天使的每个我都爱qwq但是总得有人负责当坏人不是吗，我是说这可是个黑化文  
> 我是不知道我还会不会写后续，我有点想写漂移被救回寻光号的后续，精神损害什么的，说白了就是想写个angst/comfort，而且说真的我对描写老救的反应很期待，那种心痛、愤怒又无能为力的感情，尤其是看到漂移留下了深深的心理创伤，甚至无法说服自己接受火种伴侣的爱抚的时候？天知道我多吃这一口qwq


End file.
